rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 21b:
(11:54:36) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:55:17) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (12:00:55) Dusk_ Alphaleph@36.80.gxs.tx kom in i rummet. (12:01:44) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (12:03:41) ***Spider lunges at the nearest golem, launching a flurry of blows with pinpoint precision. Rather than simply attacking the armor head on, Spider's adamant fingers pluck at cracks, tear into joints and vulnerabilities, attempting to tear the golem apart at the seems as adroitly as she pulled apart Two rivers. (12:08:48) ***Dusk_ takes aim for the bow golem's arm, specifically its joints, in an attempt to put an arrow to it. Optimistically, the arrow would be enough to stop the hand from moving. (12:20:02) USER a2znut@w417235f7pom5hu00.vc.shawcable.net kom in i rummet. (12:23:15) Lost_: As his companions blur into action, Lost_ does not tarry, instead unleashing his sorcerous might on the automations as they lumbered and jerked into action. Taking in their relative positions as well as those of his allies who were slower to react, Lost_ quickly looked at the walls and determined the best location to launch his spell. A quick glance to see t (12:23:49) Lost_: the essence patterns of the hallway was enough to cement his choice. (12:37:01) USER är nu känd som a2znut (12:38:16) STExalted: Dusk_ and Spider's onslaught is enough to heavily damaged the Golem with bow. Suddenly, a massive thunder forms, striking at precisely where it will hit every Golems - and Spider. (12:39:26) STExalted: The thunder pretty much ends the Golem bow - it simply... vanish, while the rest creaked then falls. Nia looks fondly at Lost_; Violet sniffs the air, muttering something about ozone, while Raijin consoles Honnou. (12:39:55) STExalted: "...you really have to end this fight this early, Lost_? Dammit, I was itching for good fight..." Honnou mutters. (12:40:30) ***Spider flickers back, moving with impossible speed to literally outrace the noise as she dashes past the golem. (12:41:42) ***Dusk_ flinches from the noise and taps his ears to clear the ringing. (12:42:44) Dragon_: "That went... quick." Dragon say in surprise. (12:45:30) Spider: "Boring." (12:45:34) Spider: "Boring. Boring. Boring." (12:46:20) Peerless: "Aww, I don't even get to slice them..." complained Peerless, letting his powers disperse. (12:46:39) Dusk_: "Ugh, would like it if it wasn't so loud." (12:47:01) ***Lost_ looks at the debris as the dust settles. Giving an guilty look towards Spider and a murmured apology, Lost_ then assesses the situation to avoid any further surprises. He looks at all the shattered golden parts and the various gears and cogs that were rolling on the floor. Giving a quick glance to the shattered challis of the Automon’s body he looked for (12:47:12) STExalted: "Well! Let's continue, right?" Honnou exclaims, smiling. "Let's see - there are two exits, left and right. Again. Which one we'll go?" (12:47:13) Lost_: he looked for the signature flow of essence to see if there was still life in the first age marvel. (12:47:21) Lost_: Baring that, Lost_’s love for artefact acme forth and he looked even deeper hoping to recreate the wonder at a later date. With that done, he declared the results of his findings to his friends and apologised in full to spider. (12:48:51) Peerless: "Patience, Honnou, let Lost finish fanboying over the golems he just blasted into pieces." (12:50:19) Lost_: "One second, every one. I still need to recast one of my sorceries. Trust me, it may end up making our lives that much easier." (12:51:16) STExalted: Lost_: Hmm, looks like the Golem works by storing Essence for a long-time, before using those to move to handle invaders. The underlying mechanic is easy to understand, you think, but it requires quite a lot of fine parts - in this day and age, constructing them will require Resource 4, though if you don't worry about miniaturization you can make them to Resource 3. (12:51:41) a2znut lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.91 34.0/20141125180439). (12:59:22) Alphaleph Dusk_@107.161.sj.qq kom in i rummet. (12:59:31) Dusk_ lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.kiwiirc.com/ - A hand crafted IRC client). (12:59:38) Alphaleph är nu känd som Dusk_ (12:59:42) Lost_: As his friends waited patiently for him, Lost_ began chanting, imposing his will on the world. He gathered his essence and forced it into the desired shape. As he continued chanting, he looked at the receptacle chord and slowly eased the essence into it. A tricky prospect, but one he had done before. With that done, he nodded to his friends and prepared to m (12:59:50) Lost_: prepared to make the next decision. (13:05:09) Lost_: "Well, lets flip a coin." Lost_ said, taking out a Coin. "Fire means left, water means right, agreed?" (13:06:02) ***Spider just starts walking left. (13:06:04) ***Dusk_ shrugs. "I don't mind." (13:06:28) STExalted: "Well, why the hell not?" Honnou says, before going left. (13:06:52) Lost_: "Ah never mind then." Lost_ says and follows Spider. (13:06:56) Dusk_: "Well, looks like it's decided." Dusk says before following. (13:06:59) Lost_ lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (13:06:59) STExalted: Violet Soul shrugged, then following both Honnou and Raijin. Nia looks at Lost_. (13:07:12) Peerless: "Fine, fine, I shall go left then" (13:07:21) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.jvn.yuu kom in i rummet. (13:08:39) STExalted: The hallways is short, and at the end of it is a rather small room. There are two obelists - betweeen them, lies a small hole. (13:11:29) STExalted: Lost_: You tried looking at the hole, but... it's empty! There's nothing in there! HOW COULD IT BE?! HOW'S THERE THERE IS NO ESSENCE THERE?! You reel, automatically closing your third eye. (13:14:24) Dusk_ lämnade rummet (quit: Remote host closed the connection). (13:14:58) STExalted: Lost: You shudder. You managed to shake-off your fear, though. You think you can activate Sorcerer's Sight again... after away from this, anyway. (13:15:36) STExalted: "...it is that bad?" Violet looks at vomiting Lost_, before approaching the hole. "All I see is... black hole." (13:15:47) Peerless: "Lost...what...is it in there?" (13:16:04) Lost_: "Well....you don't want to know. Trust me." (13:16:24) Peerless: "Can I shoot it?" (13:16:43) STExalted: "Something unsettling in the Essence sight. Well, that may means great danger..." Honnou says, looking at it contemplatively. "And great danger means great treasure." (13:17:14) Dragon_: "Or simply great danger." (13:17:23) Peerless: "No touching it. Shooting it is perfectly ok." Peerless interrupted before drawing out his ranged weapon. (13:17:46) Peerless: "Well, Lost_? Want me to shoot it to make you feel better?" (13:18:02) Lost_: "....best you don't Peerless. As for something unsettling? There was nothing there. Literally. Not even essence. That should be IMPOSSIBLE." Lost_ says with a shudder. (13:18:12) STExalted: "That's a fair point," Violet conclude. (13:19:00) ***Peerless hastily puts away the gun. "On second thought...better I don't do so." (13:19:30) STExalted: "Umm, have you consider it's perhaps some kind of Old Realm technology to hide something valuable? Something that emits so much Essence it can be detected?" Violet points out. (13:19:58) Alphaleph Alphaleph@36.80.gxs.tx kom in i rummet. (13:20:11) Alphaleph är nu känd som Dusk_ (13:20:43) Peerless: "My theory is that whoever made that thing made it a one way ticket to somewhere else. I have no idea where that Else is, but I'm not interested in finding out." (13:21:09) Lost_: "It could very well be just that, but like with all first age wonders, best you don't 'poke it to see what it does'. Those kind of things NEVER end well." (13:22:05) STExalted: Honnou tchs. It's clear he wants to enter the hole himself, but Raijin gives him flat look, and he settle down. (13:22:37) STExalted: "...well, we'd have to enter it anyway. Do you want mysterious hole right in your territory?" He argued. (13:23:24) Dusk_: "If we don't, collapsing it is always an option." (13:24:14) Lost_: "One moment. I say as I step forward towards the....thing. "Let me have one more look at it before we do anything more." (13:28:45) ***Lost_ shudders as he approaches the two obelisks and gives it a detailed examination. With his essence sight turned off in shock, he had to rely on his mundane skills. He took in all the cracks and chips on them, as well as the worn markings and writings. He shuddered as he slowly looked at the hole and examined it for all the details he could find. Once done h (13:28:56) Lost_: Once done he turned and looked the room, taking in the structure and markings, trying to divine the purpose of both the room and the obelisks. After all, one does not build a room like this and leave unrelated arcane objects in it. (13:29:02) theweepingman theweeping@39.199.jq.k kom in i rummet. (13:29:42) STExalted lämnade rummet (quit: Read error: Connection reset by peer). (13:30:11) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (13:30:32) STExalted: Lost_ shudders as he approaches the two obelisks and gives it a detailed examination. With his essence sight turned off in shock, he had to rely on his mundane skills. He took in all the cracks and chips on them, as well as the worn markings and writings. He shuddered as he slowly looked at the hole and examined it for all the details he could find. (13:30:32) STExalted: 19:29:47 Once done he turned and looked the room, taking in the structure and markings, trying to divine the purpose of both the room and the obelisks. After all, one does not build a room like this and leave unrelated arcane objects in it. (13:34:16) STExalted: Lost_: The Obelisks gives a long-winded approach to back-off, basically. And that's it. Of course, you are Solar Exalted, and you still remember some vestiges of your past memory - you don't know how, but you think whatever out there has connection with Project White Jade, something about 'preventing the Fae from entering Creation ever, again.' (13:35:23) STExalted: "Well, how about we go another way, then? I imagine we can check this another day. It won't move anywhere, right?" Nia says, looking worriedly at Lost_. (13:37:32) Lost_: "Thank you Nia, but that is not necessary. In any case we still need to make a decision as to our path from here." (13:40:26) Lost_: "Shall we brave the unknown or shall we turn back instead? Both are valid options." (13:42:55) STExalted: Honnou snorts. "I don't see why not." Raijin glares at him. "Why? Fortune favors the bold, you know!" (13:43:09) STExalted: Nia mutters something about lethal stupidity. (13:43:21) Dusk_: "Unless Death smiles on you first." (13:44:00) Lost_: "Invoke not the Maiden of Endings, Dusk." (13:44:52) ***Dusk_ shrugs (13:45:31) STExalted: "Umm, guys? This obelisks mutter something about 'Deliberative won't be responsible about getting vivisected, the souls not part of Heaven's treaty, or being fed to the Void.' ...so, this is clearly valuable, but..." (13:45:42) Lost_: "In any case, Nia is right for the most part. Unless something goes wrong, we can always come back later for this. It would be better if we secure the ruin before trying to potentially unleash a forgotten horror from the Age of Glory." (13:45:47) STExalted: Violet says, looking nervously. (13:47:01) Dusk_: "Enter if you're prepared to risk your neck? How quaint." (13:49:20) Peerless: "Oh, hell no, I'll not touch anything involving Fae, unless we've found out what the hell is going on with it." (13:49:30) Peerless: "The obelisk, I mean." (13:50:11) Peerless: "Let us go somewhere else - there's an additional corridor, right? Let's see what's in that." (13:51:18) STExalted: Honnou sighs. "Alright, let's go to that corridor then." He grumbles, walking back. (13:53:36) Dusk_: "Lost, you're our expert, lead the way." Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles